RICH
by thaelst
Summary: [chap 2 is up!] Baekhyun memiliki kekayaan,ketenaran,dan semua yang berhubungan dengan kebahagiaan dunia.'Oh,tapi tolong ingatkan baekhyun sekali lagi kalau dia tidak memiliki rasa CINTA dan KASIH SAYANG' -ganti summary- chanbaek fanfict/YAOI/dldr yosh.
1. Chapter 1

**RICH**

**Title: Rich**

**Author: Thael**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, etc.**

**Genre: School life, selebihnya tentukan sendiri owkey**

**Rating: T**

.

.

.

"Aku kaya, semua orang tau itu," ucap Baekhyun bangga dengan muka angkuhnya. "Kaya dalam hal harta? bagaimana dengan kaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang? apakah kau punya itu?" tanya namja jangkung didepannya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya lama.

.

.

.

"Tuan muda? apakah anda sudah bangun?anda hampir telat sekolah tuan," kata seorang pelayan paruh baya lirih di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Tangannya sibuk mengetuk pelan pintu kamar itu, takut sang empunya kamar berteriak bahkan mengamuk padanya karena tidur nyenyaknya diganggu oleh seseorang. Tidak ada jawaban sedikit pun dari kamar itu. Pintunya masih terkunci dan suara didalam kamar masih didominasi dengan kesunyian. Sampai 15 menit kemudian..

KRIIIINNNGGGKRIINGGG

Alarm berbunyi. "Waaaaa, sialan. aku TERLAMBAT!" Baekhyun bangun sambil berteriak histeris. bagaimana tidak, seharusnya dia bangun lima belas menit yang lalu untuk mandi dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan sekolah tetapi nyatanya dia tidak melakukannya. Ya itu salahmu sendiri ya baek-_- . Entah ada 5 pelayan yang berada di depan kamar baekhyun untuk membangunkannya. Tetapi ternyata hanya alarm Baekhyun sendiri yang bisa membangunkannya, ckck. Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mandi bebeknya selesai(?) . Setelah itu dia turun dengan melompati tangga sambil berlari karena kamarnya berada di lantai tiga, untung saja dia masih waras untuk tidak melompat langsung keluar dari kamarnya ke lantai pertama fyuh. Sesampainya di bawah dia berlari menuju meja makan dan menyambar selembar roti yang berada disitu dan perlu kalian tau, dia memakannya sambil berlari, dan memakai sepatu. sudah cukup ini tidak pantas ditiru untuk kalian yang seorang pelajar-_-

Baekhyun sampai disekolahnya menggunakan _buggati veyron_-mewahnya. Dan benar saja, dia terlambat. Tetapi entah kenapa dia terlihat santai sekali, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya, bukan berlari seperti sewajarnya anak-anak lain yang terleambat ke sekolahnya. "Maaf aku terlambat" kata Baekhyun santai sambil memasuki kelasnya, lalu menuju ketempat duduk. Nick sonsaengnim yang sedang menulis di papan hanya setengah menoleh kearah pintu, setelah itu kembali sibuk menghabiskan kapur putih yang ada ditangannya untuk menulis materi. Aneh? tentu saja, kita sudah melihat Baekhyun aneh, bahkan sejak dia baru bangun tidur.

Jam pelajaran tidak terasa telah selesai, saatnya istirahat. "hey baek, ke kantin?" tanya seorang namja bermata bulat, Kyungsoo. "tidak, kau saja." jawab baekhyun singkat. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan lalu keluar dari kelas bersama sehun dan jongin, sahabatnya. Baekhyun hanya duduk dengan menopang kepala diatas lengannya yang kurus, detik selanjutnya ia tertidur.

"Baek! baek! baekhyun!" suara seseorang membangunkan tidur nyenyak seorang namja yang sering dijuluki "si kaya dari gua emas" itu. Banyak alasan yang membuatnya dijuluki seperti itu. Pertama karena ia adalah anak dari orang terkaya se-komplek perumahannya(?) , kedua karna ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar kedua di korsel, dan ketiga karena dia adalah pewaris satu-satunya sang ayah yang gak ketulungan kaya nya. Dan bertambahlah keberuntungan si namja tampan sekaligus manis ini karena selalu dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ayah dan ibu nya tidak akan segan sama sekali untuk memberikan semua permintaan si anak semata wayang mereka. Dan tentu saja, dia tak pernah dituntut apapun oleh kedua orang tuanya. Yah, mungkin kau adalah anak tunggal terberuntung sejagat raya ini byun baekhyun.

Oke, jadi kembali ke anak super kaya yang terbangun oleh teriakan seseorang disana. Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuka kedua mata sipit namun indahnya tersebut. Dilihatnya sekeliling, dan bergumam dalam hati _'siapapun yang barusan berteriak kepadaku akan habis pulang sekolah ini' _. Tanpa kepedulian lagi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik lengannya yang ia taruh diatas meja dan kembali menutup mata.

_Satu detik.._

_Dua detik.._

_Tiga detik.._

"YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN! BANGUN DAN KELUAR DARI KELAS INI SEKARANG!"

Dan teriakan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Ya, kalau dipikir-pikir siapa yang tidak akan terbangun oleh teriakan menggelegar ala ibu kos yang kehilangan bedak termahalnya(?) apalagi dikelas yang terbilang tak terlalu besar ini. Jadilah baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar dan masih dalam mode pengumpulan nyawa keluar lari terbirit-birit dari kelasnya. Sempat juga ia tertabrak pintu kelasnya karna sudah saya bilang kan dia masih dalam mode pengumpulan nyawa-_- .

Beberapa kekehan kecil lolos begitu saja dari mulut-mulut tak berdosa yang berada di kelas tersebut. Tentu saja menertawakan Baekhyun yang super konyol itu. Sedangkan Hyo sonsaengnim masih bertahan dengan posisi memegang heels nya dengan muka memerah dan rambut indah nya sedikit tegang karena meneriaki baekhyun tadi. Siswa-siswa yang berada di kelas itupun berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan tawanya, bahkan sehun menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tawa memekakkan miliknya tak lolos. Maklum, dia tak ingin bokong nya terkena sasaran heels mahal hyo sonsaengnim.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang sekolah terbesar pertama yang ada di kota itu. Sambil memeluk tas yang isinya buku-buku super berat, ia berusaha untuk tidak tertabrak benda benda di depannya. Salahkan sendiri ia karna bermain video game baru pemberian pamannya yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika. Tentu saja ia memainkan video game itu sampai-sampai lewat dari tengah malam, alhasil ia kesiangan dan susah mengajak kompromi matanya itu. Ia berjalan sedikit terhuyung huyung, sampai tiba-tiba...

_Bruk!_

_Bam!_

"Auuuww.. kepalaku.. aisshh kaki ku lecet lagi.. ahh aduh.."

"Hey, kau tak apa?"

"Hoy kau! Kalo jalan itu pake mata! Kenapa bisa kau menabrakku hah?! Dan apa tadi? Kau bilang aku tidak apa-apa? Tolong periksakan mata mu itu segera ya!"

'_Anak ini kan yang tadi menabrakku duluan? Kenapa jadi dia yang marah marah..'_

"Ya, baiklah maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja _menabrakmu_, "

"Haruskah ada penekanan pada kata 'menabrakmu' ? jelas-jelas tadi kau yang menabrakku duluan kan?!"

'_Apa dia sedang mabuk?'_

"Oke, agar ini semua cepat selesai apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku?"

"Ahaha, sadar diri juga rupanya. Kalo begitu bawa tas ku ini. Kau, ikuti aku sampai jam pulang sekolah nanti. Dan jangan membantah ingat itu,"

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau sadar juga? Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku, bukannya menjadi babu mu,"

"Dan kau cukup membawakan barang barangku dan mengikutiku sampai pulang sekolah untuk menebus kesalahanmu. Aku bingung dengan sekolah ini, katanya terbesar pertama, dan memiliki murid murid yang pintar dan cerdas dalam segala hal, juga sopan santun. Kenapa malah ada muridnya yang bahkan tak mengerti aku bicara dengan baik dan benar. Haha.."

'_Kau bicara layaknya orang mabuk kalo kau menyadari itu,'_

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau jalan duluan, dan maafkan aku juga karna sebelumnya aku tidak mengerti pembicaraanmu yang baik dan benar itu."

"Huh? Ah ya, jangan lupa untuk terus mengikutiku."

Dan akhirnya argumen besar-besaran itu selesai oleh pengalahan dari orang yang menurut baekhyun tadi menabraknya. Untung saja orang itu sabar, kalau tidak mungkin baekhyun sudah menjadi kroket daging tadi (jiwa kanibal keluaarr.. ) .

Masih berjalan,baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin, mengingat saat istirahat tadi ia malah tertidur bukannya ke kantin bersama teman-temannya. Dengan masih diikuti orang tadi, Baekhyun memanggil penjual yang ada di kantin untuk memesan makanan.

"Aku pesan satu ramyun dan jus strawberry. Oh ya, juga air putih untuk orang ini." Kata baekhyun sambil menunjuk orang yang kini duduk di depannya. Tidak lupa menggunakan tatapan tajam miliknya. "Baik tunggu sebentar," kata sang penjual lalu pergi meninggalkan dua manusia absurd tersebut.

"Jadi...," Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan sambil mengambil pandang kearah dada kiri orang yang ada didepannya. Matanya sedikit menyipit. Orang yang dipandangi dadanya hanya menatap aneh kepada Baekhyun, sambil mengikuti arah mata baekhyun yang memandangi dadanya, atau lebih tepatnya baju seragam nya. "Park Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun kepada orang yang sekarang diketahuinya bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Oh ya, namaku chanyeol. Kau?" tanya chanyeol yang tersadar kalau dia bahkan tidak mengetahui nama manusia yang menurutnya sedang mabuk itu. Ia mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangan besarnya ke hadapan baekhyun. "Cih, sok akrab sekali ya kau. Dan apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi? Kau tidak mengenalku? Apa kau yakin? Aku adalah anak ter─" blablabla, dan kalian akan tau sendiri apa kelanjutannya.

Chanyeol dengan telinga lebarnya(?) masih setia mendengarkan ocehan baekhyun tentang ketenaran dirinya, kekayaan yang dia punya, dan segala hal apapun itu yang chanyeol tidak mengerti.

Beberapa saat kemudian makanan yang baekhyun pesan diantar oleh si penjaga kantin. Betapa bersyukurnya chanyeol karena pada akhirnya baekhyun berhenti berbicara. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan bersujud syukur. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun sukses mebuat telinga chanyeol panas sekaligus nyaris makin melebar karna ocehannya. Baekhyun makan dengan santainya, sesekali dia memainkan sumpitnya dengan lucu. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya sesekali meneguk air putih traktiran baekhyun sambil menatap baekhyun yang serius menikmati ramyun nya.

"Kenapa kau diluar kelas byun? Ini kan masih jam pelajaran," tanya chanyeol akhirnya setelah merasa kebosanan menatapi baekhyun yang sedang makan. Baekhyun yang tersadar karna ucapan chanyeol sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu park? Apa yang kalu lakukan di luar jam pelajaran begini?" baekhyun tak mau kalah untuk sedikit menghardik chanyeol. Oh ayolah, dikeluarkan dari kelas saat jam pelajaran adalah hal yang paling tidak elit bagi baekhyun. Dan tentu saja ia tak ingin chanyeol tau bahwa dirinya dikeluarkan dari kelas karna ketiduran, itu memalukan.

"Oh aku? Aku hanya sedang berjalan jalan sebentar, mencari udara segar. Kau tau kelas sangat pengap dan cuaca sedang sangat panas,"

'_Siapa anak ini? Enak sekali bisa keluar kelas seenaknya tanpa bentakan para guru,'_

"Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku baek?"

"Hm, a-aku sedang hm-aku.. aku sedang diberi kelonggaran waktu oleh sonsaengnim untuk beristirahat! Ya, kelonggaran waktu,"

"Ha? Kelonggaran waktu? Aku tak pernah tau ada sistem kelonggaran waktu disekolah ini,"

"Yaa mungkin kau tidak tau saja. Aku sudah sering diberi kelonggaran waktu seperti ini, haha"

"Kau yakin dengan kelonggaran waktu? Atau jangan jangan kau dikeluarkan dari kelas karna melanggar peraturan?

_Deg!_

'_Ini semua tidak akan lucu lagi kalau dia sampai tau'_

"Baek! Kenapa kau sebentar sebentar melamun seperti itu hah? Bahkan kau belum menawab pertanyaanku lagi,"

"Aku-hm Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Orang paling tenar disekolah ini dikeluarkan dari kelas karna melanggar? Haha yang benar saja,"

Baekhyun berkata sambil bergetar dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Takut kalau chanyeol kembali menanyakan hal memalukan itu. Setelah selesai makan, kebetulan bel pulang berbunyi. Dengan cepat baekhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan mengambil tas miliknya yang berada di samping tempat duduk chanyeol.

"Baiklah kau sudah melakukan pertanggung jawabanmu karna telah menabrak ku tadi. Oh ya jangan lupa untuk memeriksakan matamu itu besok. Aku pergi dulu, semoga kita todak bertemu lagi." Baekhyun berkata sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih terduduk di tempatnya. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala nya pelan lalu bergumam "Kau pikir aku tidak tau masalahmu baek? Haha dasar lucu." Setelahnya namja jangkung itu pergi meninggalkan kantin menuju kelas nya.

Mungkin kalian sebenarnya sudah tau, maksud baekhyun yang tiba tiba pergi meninggalkan chanyeol. Tentu saja untuk menghindari pertanyaan pertanyaan konyol chanyeol─menurut baekhyun─ yang akan mengancam popularitasnya.

"Hey yeol, kemana saja kau ha? Kau berjanji untuk membawa semua berkas siswa ini ke ruangan guru. Tapi nyatanya kau malah santai santai di kantin. Kau tidak tau apa yang akan dikatakan KepSek Jung jika ini terlambat diperiksa kan?!" seorang namja berwajah manis dengan mata rusa berteriak dengan suara indahnya memenuhi telinga chanyeol.

"Sudahlah luhan. Aku tau, kau tidak perlu berteriak nyaring seperti itu. Suara merdu mu hampir saja meretakkan gendang telingaku."

"Ya! Kau berlebihan. salahkan dirimu sendiri karna lupa untuk membawa berkas berkas ini yeol!" luhan kembali berteriak. Kali ini lebih nyaring.

"Kau bisa sabar? Aku juga banyak tugas disini lu. Masih banyak siswa _nakal_ yang belum terdaftar di berkas siswa itu" kata chanyeol lagi sambil menunjuk berkas berkas siswa yang ada di meja disamping luhan berdiri.

"Maksudmu? Kau mendapatkan mereka lagi?"

"Ya, begitulah. Dan kurasa yang satu ini benar benar harus diberi peringatan."

_Toktoktok_

"Ya, masuk"

"Hey lu, yeol. Ini daftar pelanggaran kelas XII-3 hari ini. Baiklah aku pergi dulu" seorang siswa berperawakan mungil masuk kedalam ruangan dimana ada chanyeol dan luhan disitu. Ia memberikan sebuah map dengan banyak kertas didalamnya.

"Ya, terima kasih kyung," kata luhan sambil melambai pelan kearah kyungsoo yang langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Chanyeol langsung membuka map tersebut dan membaca cepat tulisan tulisan yang ada di kertas itu, sambil beberapa kali membolak-balikan kertas tersebut ia berjalan kearah sebuah meja yang di beberapa sisinya terdapat banyak map seperti yang diberikan kyungsoo kepadanya tadi.

"Hm, baiklah aku akan mengerjakan yang satu ini dengan cepat" ujar chanyeol sambil mengambil sebuah pulpen dan duduk di meja yang dipenuhi map tersebut (note: duduknya dikursi ya bukan dimeja). Di sisi bagian depan meja itu terdapat sebuah name tag atau apapun itu namanya diletakkan. Disitu tertulis,

PARK CHANYEOL

KETUA ORGANISASI KESISWAAN

BAGIAN PELANGGARAN DAN PERATURAN SISWA

.

Mati kau Byun Baekhyun

.

_Ciiittttttt!_

"Ah sial! Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaan ku jadi tidak enak? Huft," dan baekhyun pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke rumah.

.

.

.

TBC

**Halohaaa! Ketemu lagiya sama saya, author hobi bacot tapi disayangi readers semua aduh muah deh kalian:* /semua muntah/ . Gimana ff kejar tayang saya? Mwahaha, gatau kenapa pengen bgt cepet publish in ini ff ngeh :v . jadilah kerja seharian bolak balik keluar masuk kamar demi cpt selesein ini ff:') duh kan jdi terhuree huweee /gamblok pcy/ditendang baek/dicerein do/ ejangan:')**

**Ini juga pelampiasan karna gkbisa terusin reinc nya. Masi buntu ide tawgaaa T-T . yauda deh capek ni bocat eh bacot mulu:v jangan lupa review yak, yaa.. kalo yg masi pen liat ini ff lanjut silakan deh ketikkan satu dua patah kata di kotak kanan pojok dibawah /senyum girang/ . bnyk review apdet kilat deh, gimana mawgaa? Hwhw. Sip, sekian en of kros ai elweis loph yu for hu rid this ff:* (yg gangerti coba di trans di gugel translet /plak) Dadaah~**


	2. Chapter 2

**RICH**

**Title: Rich**

**Author: Thael**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan, Kim Jonmyun(tapi di sini dia bermrga '****byun'**** untuk kepentingan cerita oke.)**

**Genre: School life, selebihnya tentukan saja sendiriyaa**

**Rating: T**

.

.

.

"Aku kaya, semua orang tau itu," ucap Baekhyun bangga dengan muka angkuhnya. "Kaya dalam hal harta? bagaimana dengan kaya akan cinta dan kasih sayang? apakah kau punya itu?" tanya namja jangkung didepannya. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya lama.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaanggg.."

_'Bodoh. Siapa juga yang akan peduli aku pulang'_

Dan Baekhyun juga tampak seperti orang bodoh karena merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Jadi sedikit bercerita tentang keluarga 'bahagia' Baekhyun. Dia memang dimanja, semua permintaannya selalu terkabulkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi siapa sangka, sekedar mendapatkan kecupan di dahi dari ibu nya pun baekhyun terkadang harus bermimpi dulu. Ya, harus bermimpi dulu. Dia bukanlah anak sebahagia yang kita kira. Ayahnya tinggal di Jerman karena kepentingan perusahaan, oleh karena itu dengan terpaksa Ibu nya mengikuti sang ayah untuk menemani. Kalian tau sendirilah seorang bapak pejabat tidak akan lengkap tanpa sang ibu pejabat. Dan tentu saja kecupan hangat tidak bisa dikirim begitu saja dari Jerman ke Korea.

Baekhyun tidak ikut pindah. Alhasil si malang Baekhyun ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia ditinggal pergi sejak masih berumur tiga tahun. Sendiri? Tentu saja tidak, baekhyun tinggal bersama seorang kakak dan banyak _maid_ yang membantu untuk mengurusi rumah dan kepentingan baekhyun. Byun Joonmyun, seorang kakak yang laknat─menurut baekhyun─sudah duluan terlahir ke dunia sebelum baekhyun untuk menjadi pelengkap hidupnya.

Seperti yang kita tau, biasanya seorang kakak adalah guru yang mengajarkan tentang apa itu arti kehidupan dalam keluarga─terbaik kedua, setelah orang tua. Tetapi bagi baekhyun itu sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk suho, panggilan akrab _hyung_ nya tersebut.

Suho tidak pernah pulang kerumah meskipun saat ibu nya pulang untuk sekedar menjenguk kedua putra 'kesayangannya' itu. Baekhyun tau, dia pasti sedang sibuk dengan kuliah sekaligus pekerjaannya di luar sana. Tetapi apa iya baekhyun tidak bisa mendapat kasih sayang dari keluarganya sedikitpun? Atau dari seorang kakak yang biasanya akan memeluk sang adik saat pulang dari kuliahnya? Untuk yang satu itu drama sekali, pikir baekhyun.

'Hanya bisa disayang oleh **HARTA**' mungkin itu kata kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang byun baekhyun. Dia hanya hidup dalam lingkup kasih sayang sang harta, ketenarannya meskipun itu hanya disekolah, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kebahagiaan dunia.

Tapi, itu adalah kehidupannya. Selalu dimanja sejak kecil, selalu diberi barang barang yang terbilang tidak murah, selalu berlibur ke tempat tempat terkenal yang mahal, ya itulah kehidupan baekhyun.

'Hidup tanpa **CINTA** dan **KASIH SAYANG**' itu juga sudah menjadi bagian hidup byun baekhyun. Dan ya, mungkin dia dimanja tetapi seperti yang kalian tau dia adalah anak yang _dimanja_ oleh harta─biarpun itu adalah pemberian orang tuanya─, bukan kasih sayang. Ia berani bersumpah kalau ia tidak mengetahui apa itu arti 'cinta' dan 'kasih sayang' yang sebenarnya.

Dia hanya mengetahui kalau arti cinta adalah disaat ada seorang wanita yang sedang berciuman dengan pria yang dia sayangi. Itupun berciuman dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih yang saling **mencintai**. Ya apapun itu baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Dan dia juga tidak peduli apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang. Masa bodoh untuk dua hal yang saling berhubungan itu.** Dia sangat tidak peduli**. Jadi yang mau mencatat hal yang tidak dipedulikan baekhyun tersebut,tinggal ambil kertas dan pulpen saja oke.

Kembali ke orang malang yang baru pulang sekolah disitu.

Apa? Malang? Baekhyun? Seorang pewaris satu satunya sang ayah yang super kaya itu? YANG BENAR SAJA.

Baekhyun tidak malang─itu menurut dirinya sendiri─, baekhyun punya segalanya, bahkan baekhyun punya sesuatu yang hampir semua orang lain tidak punya. Apakah itu? Tanyakan saja sendiri kepada baekhyun, saya juga tidak tau. He-_-

_Oh, tapi tolong ingatkan baekhyun sekali lagi kalo dia tidak memiliki rasa cinta dan kasih sayang._

Tapi, ehm percayalah bahwa terkadang baekhyun merasakan yang namanya **kehampaan**. Entahlah, rasa itu sesekali terlintas dalam diri baekhyun saat sedang larut dalam segala hingar bingar kekayaannya. Oh halooo, baekhyun hanyalah anak kelas tiga menengah atas yang masih butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orang disekitarnya.

Tetapi sayangnya baekhyun tidak bisa memiliki itu.

Baiklah, telinga baekhyun sekarang mulai panas karena omongan saya.

.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya yang super luas, tentu saja sebuah kamar luas yang dipenuhi oleh banyak fasilitas _khas_ anak muda. Dilemparnya sembarang tas berat laknatnya ke lantai yang dilapisi oleh karpet. Ia merebahkan tubuh kurusnya di kasur yang berukuran _king size_ berseprai warna biru tua dengan motif titik titik hitam tersebar diseluruh permukaan seprainya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Lalu kembali membukanya, dan begitupun seterusnya.

Mata sipitnya menerawang kelangit langit kamarnya yang lebar. Sesekali perasaan itu datang. Ya rasa kehampaan. Kenapa perasaan itu selalu melintas dikepala baekhyun hampir setiap waktu? Sebenarnya sedikit muak juga karna dia tidak tau apa obat dari perasaan itu.

Membeli mobil _sport_ terbaru yang belum dia punya? Tidak, mobilnya sudah menumpuk digarasi. Atau motor baru? Ah tidak juga, baekhyun bahkan lebih sering menggunakan mobil ketimbang motor. Pergi ke klub malam ini? Tentu saja tidak, karna baekhyun bukan remaja** kaya **berandalan seperti itu. Jadi apa obat untuk mengobati perasaan ini?

'_Tuhan, bisakah kau membantuku?'_

Jantungnya entah kenapa berdenyut agak menyakitkan, sedikit sesak. Baekhyun mencengkram pelan seragamnya yang belum diganti. Setetes cairan bening membasahi pipinya, turun ke dagu, dan akhirnya jatuh ke seprai. Tidak mau semakin merasa sakit, baekhyun memutuskan untuk kabur ke alam mimpi untuk sebentar meninggalkan perasaan yang sebenarnya selalu menyiksa jiwa tak berdosanya itu/bah .

.

Terbangun dimalam hari karna kelaparan melanda, itulah yang sedang dialami baekhyun saat ini. Dengan tanpa kesengajaan dia tidur disore hari dan bangun tepat pada pukul sepuluh malam kelewat sedikit. Mata nya yang masih setengah terbuka menulusuri setiap sudut kamarnya sendiri.

Merasa keadaan masih sama saja seperti kemarin, kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi, baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah lemari pakaian super besar miliknya.

Setelah mandi dan merasa segar baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk memanjakan perut ratanya yang sudah menggonggong gonggong saat ia mandi tadi. Sampai di dapur, dan terlihatlah pemandangan indah disana.

Seseorang dengan kaos berwarna putih dan dilengkapi dengan jas semi-formal berwarna coklat tampak duduk dengan _tampannya_ di kursi meja makan.

Ya, itu suho. Kakak_ laknat_ baekhyun.

"Oh kerbau akhirnya kau bangun juga. Aku sudah menunggumu disini lebih dari tiga jam kalau kau mau tau itu,"

'_Tapi maaf, bahkan aku tak menanyaimu'_ rutuk baekhyun dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kalau kau mempunyai sesuatu untuk diberikan padaku kenapa tidak menitipkannya pada _maid_? Jadi kau tak usah repot-repot mengataiku kerbau saat aku datang," baekhyun berbicara sesinis sinisnya.

"Dasar bodoh, kau tak mau kan uang uang ini habis tandas tak tersisa '_dimakan'_ _maid-maid_ itu? Jadi kupikir langsung memberikannya padamu adalah jalan terbaik," kata suho santai seakan tidak ada lagi _maid_ yang masih terjaga malam itu.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya kearah lain. Betapa menyelikitnya kata kata yang diucapkan suho barusan.

"Tidak perlu menuduh aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Jadi mana yang mau kau berikan padaku? Aku ingin kau cepat pergi dari sini."

Apa? Baekhyun menyuruh pergi suho kakak yang paling ia _sayang_ itu?

Ya. Baekhyun menyuruhnya pergi. Ia tak tau kenapa, dirinya tak pernah lagi bisa menerima kakaknya itu.

_Ia sudah terlanjur tidak pernah disayang siapapun sejak dulu._

_Dan mungkin dia tidak bisa lagi menerima yang namanya kasih sayang,_

_dalam bentuk apapun._

_Dia tidak butuh cinta dan kasih sayang dalam hidupnya,_

_Ya dia tidak membutuhkannya sama sekali._

_Baginya hidup dengan gelimangan harta adalah takdir hidupnya._

_Cukup dengan harta, dia sudah bisa bernafas dan hidup dengan tenang._

_Karena seperti kata banyak orang,_

'Harta membutakan segalanya.'

Suho hanya tersenyum miris saat adik nya berkata ia ingin dirinya segera pergi. Dengan tanpa berkata apapun, suho meletakkan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang yang isinya sudah pasti adalah uang ke depan baekhyun.

"Itu masih setengahnya saja, ibu akan mengirim _jatah _sisanya lewat atm." Suho berujar lalu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tentu saja akan pergi lagi, tapi baekhyun tidak peduli.

Baekhyun langsung memasukkan amplop tersebut kedalam saku celananya yang lumayan besar. Sedangkan suho mulai berjalan menuju pintu utama. Ia sebentar menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas pelan beberapa saat lalu melangkah keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Dengan amat sangat tidak pedulinya, baekhyun beralih ke kulkas dan mulai mengobrak abrik isinya. Ditemukannya sekotak sedang susu strawberry dan beberapa roti manis. Dengan sigap baekhyun mengambil semua itu dan mulai melahapnya di meja makan.

"Apa anda ingin aku membuat sesuatu untuk makan malam anda tuan?" tanya seorang _maid_ kepada baekhyun yang mungkin baru menyadari kalau tuan mudanya sedang dalam mode kelaparan berat.

"Tidak usah. Kau kembali saja tidur. Ini juga sudah lumayan mengenyangkan." Jawab baekhyun sambil menyeruput susu strawberry-nya dengan sedikit ganas._ Maid_ itu mengangguk mengerti lalu segera pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dan makan malam kecil nya.

.

Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan makan malamnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak langsung tidur, berhubung hampir enam jam sudah ia tidur sejak pulang dari sekolahnya. Dan jujur, itu membuat badannya sedikit terasa pegal.

Akhirnya ia berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga yang disitu terdapat sebuah tv berukuran 60 inch bersanding manis dengan sebuah sound system lumayan besar di meja.

Ruang keluarga yang besar, terasa sepi dan dingin. _'Andai saja ada Ibu atau─_

─_TIDAK!'_

Ia sudah bahagia disini, dengan keadaan seperti ini. Di rumah besarnya yang terdapat banyak sekali kekayaan yang tersimpan. Ya, dia _**sudah**_ _**bahagia**_.

Lagi lagi baekhyun menyombongkan kekayaannya. Menyombongkan kepada dirinya sendiri. Terdengar gila memang, tapi─ ah sudahlah.

Biarkan baekhyun hidup bahagia dengan caranya sendiri.

.

"Ah, sialan! Terlambat lagi!" baekhyun kembali berteriak histeris. Hari ini dikarenakan dia _begadang_ semalaman dan baru tertidur tepat jam tiga dipagi hari.

Mandi bebek, sarapan ala kadarnya sambil menggunakan sepatu dan berlari, tersedak saat perjalanannya menuju ke sekolah sudah dilalui oleh baekhyun pagi ini dengan mulus.

.

Entah sudah mendapat hidayah atau apa, kali ini baekhyun tidak ingin terlambat masuk ke kelasnya. Oleh karena itu baekhyun memilih berlari ala superhero pelari cepat atau _flash_ setelah keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. sedikiiitt lagiiii.. ayolah sekarang aku sangat menyesal karena tidak suka minum susu dan bermain basket dulu. Ah baiklaahh sepuluh langkah lagiii.. ayo baekhyun kau pasti bisaaa.. aaahhhh! Minggiiirr bodooohh kau menghalangii jalankuu WAAAAA!"

_Bruk!_

Ckck, baekhyunie yang malang.

"Aaw.. aduh, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini aku tertabrak!? Aaahhhh! Bunuh saja aku sekaraannggg!"

*author asah golok* saya bersediaaa! /plak

"Kenapa tidak nanti saja saat pulang sekolah tertabraknyaaa!? Aku sangat bersedia! Tapi kenapa harus sekaraangg?! Huaaaa..! haaa! Hnnggg.. wuaaa!"

Baekhyun mulai meraung raung, menangis, merutuki dirinya, menggigiti jarinya, menggeram, mendesaah/dimutilasi

Sementara orang yang tadi dengan tidak berdosanya tertabrak baekhyun mulai merasa iba dengan meninggalkan baekhyun bergulingan di koridor sekolah/eh enggak he-_-

Orang itu, sempat menatapi baekhyun dengan perasaan aneh. Sempat berpikiran untuk kabur, tapi tidak mungkin. Karena ia tak ingin menjadi pelaku penuduhan pemerkosaan anak diatas umur/lah

Dengan keberanian super, orang itu mendekati baekhyun yang sudah bersandar ditembok sambil memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya─menangis meratapi dirinya sendiri yang malang keterlaluan.

"Aku sadar aku sering menyombongkan diri, tetapi apakah seperti ini balasannya kalau sering sombong? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja buat aku tertabrak sampai mati? Mungkin aku akan lebih tenang," baekhyun mulai berbicara sendiri.

'_Tertabrak sampai mati? Biar tenang? Ada ada saja anak ini'_ orang korban penabrakan baekhyun bergumam dalam hati.

"Apa kau mau membunuh ku sekarang juga? Aku sudah tidak sanggup menjalani ini semua.." baekhyun mulai masuk dalam mode _drama._

"Kau gila! Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu bodoh! Bisa bisa aku dikira pembunuh dan masuk penjara seumur hidup." Kata orang di depan baekhyun sambil sedikit berapi api karena mendengar permintaan baekhyun yang sudah diluar batas_ normal_.

"Ya apa urusanku. Itu adalah masalahmu, yang penting kan aku sudah mati." Oke author tak sanggup lagi mendengar perkataan gila baekhyun/angkat ketek

'_Anak gila, mungkin lebih baik kulempar kau ke sungai han sebentar lagi'_ orang itu mulai berucap dalam hati seakan akan dia lupa bahwa tadi mengatakan kalau tidak akan membunuh baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau membunuhku, aku akan bunuh diri sekarang juga." Omongan baekhyun sukses membuat mata orang di depannya hampir meloncat keluar.

"Ya! Bodoh! Jangan lakukan itu! Kau harus bertanggung jawab dulu karena sudah menabrakku!" sempat sempatnya si korban tabrakan meminta tanggung jawab kepada kuda lumping terbakar didepannya/heh

"Kau yang menabrakku dasar idiot! Tak punya mata! Tak punya telinga! Jelas jelas aku sudah berteriak, tapi kau tak mau minggir juga! Tunggu, kau? Bukannya kau yang─" teriak baekhyun sampai membuat sang petugas kebersihan yang menggunakan _earphone_ sambil menyapu taman menengok kearah mereka.

─MENABRAKKU KEMARIN?!"

_Jedeerr! gubraakk! buuummm! baakkk!_

Seketika sekolah mereka ambruk karena teriakan murka baekhyun.

*eh bercanda permisa-_-*

Masih dalam suasana tegang, baekhyun dan chanyeol─yang telah teridentifikasi berdasarkan omongan baekhyun yang membawa bawa masalah tabrakan sebelumnya─ dalam keadaan saling memelototi satu sama lain.

Chanyeol, juga baru sadar orang yang telah menabraknya tadi adalah baekhyun. Maklum sedari tadi baekhyun hanya menyembunyikan atau menundukkan kepalanya karena sedih, hm ya sedih.

"Oh kau lagi anak mabuk. Pagi ini kau minum berapa gelas ha? Sempat sempatnya pagi pagi menabrak orang yang tak berdosa,"

'_tak berdosa jidatmu park chanyeol,'_ baekhyun lebih memilih menggerutu dalam hati. Karena dia ingin menyemburkan kemarahannya yang sebenarnya beberapa detik lagi.

"He! Apa maksudmu mengataiku mabuk?! dasar yoda! Semua yang aku lakukan baik baik saja sebelum kau keluar dari ruangan itu dan tidak menyingkir saat aku berteriak padamu!" tukan benar dia menyembur nyembur, sudah mirip sekali dengan mama naga.

"Dan aku juga dalam keadaan sehat sehat saja sebelum kau menabrakku dan menyemburku sampai saliva mu berterbangan seperti itu kerempeng!" chanyeol kali ini tak mau kalah menyemburkan emosi ala seorang ayah yang anak gadisnya diperkosa(?)

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau sehat ataupun patah tulang, sekarang aku mau kau bertanggung jawab titik!" baekhyun sudah tak mau lagi menerbangkan saliva nya lebih lanjut. Jadi ia memilih untuk menyelesaikan argumennya dengan menyuruh chanyeol bertanggung jawab.

"Huft, baiklah. Aku lelah beradu mulut denganmu kerempeng. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan kali ini? Menggendong mu kemana mana sampai jam pulang?" chanyeol tidak sadar kalau idenya sangat brilliant bagi baekhyun.

"Ah! Ide yang luarbiasa! Baiklah, karna kau sudah terlanjur membuatku terlambat kau harus menggendong ku ke kelas plus kau harus menjelaskan kepada choi sonsaengnim kenapa aku terlambat. Kau tau, sebenarnya aku tidak mau terlambat hari ini. Tapi.. karna kau.. ah sudahlah" baekhyun tak ingin mulai perang lagi, dia juga sudah lelah beradu mulut dengan pria jangkung bak pohon kelapa didepannya ini.

"Yang benar saja, kelasmu hanya tinggal tiga langkah lagi dari tempat kita berdiri! Astaga.. bisa gila juga aku hari ini karna kau kerempeng cempreng," chanyeol mendengus, dibalas oleh _deathglare_ baekhyun.

"Ya! Dasar telinga gajah! Apa maksudmu mengataiku kerempeng cempreng hah?! Salahkan juga dirimu sendiri karna menabrakku dan membuat kaki indahku memar. Dan kalau kau ingin tau rasanya, ini sangat menyakitkan bodoh!" baekhyun kembali berteriak. Gagal sudah niatnya untuk tidak menyembur chanyeol lagi tadi.

Chanyeol sedikit tertegun mendengar perkataan baekhyun. Dengan otomatisnya dia melirik kearah kaki baekhyun. Bodohnya dia, celana seragam sekolah mereka sepanjang mata kaki jadi mana mungkin bisa terlihat.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Aku akan melakukan tanggung jawabku, tapi dengan syarat kau harus ikut aku nanti sepulang sekolah." Ucap chanyeol kepada baekhyun yang sedang mengelus lututnya yang sedikit memar.

"Terserah kau idiot." Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya sedikit kasar. Dia mulai berjongkok membelakangi baekhyun yang sedan berdiri.

"Cepat naik," dengan berahati hati baekhyun mulai meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher chanyeol, mengalunginya. Sedangkan tubuhnya yang kurus ia tempelkan ke punggung tegap chanyeol dan kakinya ia posisikan di pinggang chanyeol.

"Kau makan kapas? Atau plastik? Badanmu hanya terasa seperti sekarung kapas kerempeng," baekhyun hanya mencibir sambil memajukan bibirnya. Chanyeol mulai berdiri dan membawa tubuh ringan baekhyun. Tangannya menyangga paha baekhyun yang berada di pinggangnya.

.

"Hey idiot, kelas ku disitu mengapa kau melewatinya hah? Kau ingin aku kehilangan kedua telingaku oleh guru choi yang gila menjewer itu?" baekhyun kebingungan karena kelasnya dilewati oleh chanyeol. Tubuhnya dibawa chanyeol entah mau dibawa kemana.

Chanyeol hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan, mengabaikan baekhyun yang sedang asyik menggerutu, mencibir, atau sesekali menjewer telinga gajah istimewa milik chanyeol.

Ternyata chanyeol membawanya ke klinik.

Pria jelmaan tiang listrik itu, kini sedang menurunkan baekhyun diatas sebuah ranjang yang terdapat di klinik tersebut.

Baekhyun masih terbengong bengong atas aksi chanyeol yang tampak heroik ini─_ah tidak juga._

Setelah diturunkannya baekhyun, chanyeol beralih kesebuah lemari yang dipenuhi oleh banyak obat-obatan. Dia sedang mencari krim pereda memar.

"Aha, ini dia." Seru chanyeol saat menemukan sebuah krim yang terdapat tulisan pereda memar.

Ia kembali berjalan menuju ranjang baekhyun lalu duduk di kursi yang terdapat disamping ranjang.

"Sekarang mana lukamu?"

Baekhyun masih diam sejuta bahasa. Ia menatap chanyeol. Lalu reflek mengangkat celananya setinggi lutut dan menunjuk kearah luka memarnya. Chanyeol dengan lembut mengolesi bagian luka memar baekhyun dengan krim yang ia pegang, meniupnya kecil, lalu menarik kembari celana baekhyun yang tergulung.

"Sekarang kau disini dulu, masalah choi sonsaengnim itu sudah beres, jangan pergi kemanapun. Ingat itu." Kata chanyeol yang hanya disambut anggukan tanda mengerti oleh baekhyun.

"Oh ya, dan saat pulang sekolah nanti jangan langsung pulang. Aku akan menyusulmu kesini." Lagi lagi baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Meskipun ia tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan chanyeol setelah menyusulnya kesini nanti.

Chanyeol langsung keluar, pergi meninggalkan baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Memutuskan untuk memposisikan dirinya ke keadaan tidur. Karena sejak tadi dia hanya duduk dipinggir ranjang.

_'Baik juga bocah kelebihan tinggi badan itu.. oh ya! Aku lupa berterimakasih..─'_

_ ─Ha?berterima kasih kepada orang yang sudah menabrakmu? Kau simpan dimana harga dirimu baekhyun?'_

Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati. "Ah sudahlah, bocah tak tau diri untuk apa dipikirkan" Ia mendengus, tapi seketika ia teringat wajah chanyeol saat mengobatinya tadi. _Cukup manis._

"APA? Ya! Kau sedang berpikir apa baekhyun! Haa dasar bodoh!" kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri, kali ini dengan memukul-mukul kepalanya. Cukup gila bukan?

Karena lelah menggerutu sejak tadi, akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia pikir waktu seperti ini lumayan untuk mengganti waktu tidur malamnya yang terpotong.

.

.

.

TBC

**Aduuuhh ff gajee emang ya-_- huft /usep ingus**

**So, ini chap2 nyaaaa.. jreennggg~**

**Krik.. krik..**

**Maaf banget ya kalo absurd begini ceritanya, melenceng dari judul, alurnya hancur berkeping keping, jalan ceritanya abstrak, maklum buatnya pas tengah malem sambil ngeronda/lah**

**Mana endingnya juga ganyambung, haduh nyerah deh sumpah:')**

**Oh ya btw saya sedih sebenernya karna ga bnyk respon yg terbang ke saya. Ato emang jelek kaliya jdi lebih milih closetab dripada lanjut baca. Hm ya maybe, seilah. Tapi berhubung saya baik hati dan tidak sombong ya saya apdet sajalah. Mumpung belum jdi wolverine yg ganas ganas gtu /maksutnya**

**Tpi mungkin kali ini saya beneran bakal jd wolverine, karna saya gabakal apdet klo ttp bnyk yg gak respon. Mo ngambek ceritanya XD . ati atiya sm saya mulai sekarang, rawr~ /nahloh**

**Oya, itu kan ceritanya wktu itu baekhyun mau dikasih hukuman kan sama chanyeol 'Si Ketua Organisasi Siswa' . itu bakal ada kok tpi saya tundaa di chap depaaann hwahaha /tawa setan. Makanya bnyk review ya qaqa cantik, ganteng, yg cantik tpi ganteng juga /ditampar . udeh ah bacotnya, takut dikeroyok:')**

**So, mind to REVIEW?^^**


End file.
